


The Big Gay Movie Club

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Movie club, film analysis, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Liam is less than enthusiastic when his roommate Mason drags him to a film club in hopes of hooking up with a guy in his psych class. This changes when Liam connects with a cute stranger who shows him the ropes of the Big Gay Movie Club. Cuteness ensues.





	The Big Gay Movie Club

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this idea came to me when I had a dream about being in college and attending a film analysis club. I decided on using LGBT film as the focus of the club because its something that if I came across, I'd so want to participate in. 
> 
> This story contains spoilers and subpar analysis of the films The Lost Boys and A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge.

“What is this thing you’re dragging me to?” Liam asked, as he and Mason traversed a corner of the Student Union he’d never even known was there.

“It’s a film club for single LGBT students,” Mason said, looking for the right door. “This guy Corey in my Psych class told me about it. Said there are always cute guys at every meeting.”

“So, what? We’re going to watch a movie?”

“And possibly help you meet the future Mr. Dunbar.”

“I think we found the place,” Liam said as they reached a door emblazoned with the famous lips from Rocky Horror Picture Show hovering above an image of Divine from Pink Flamingos. 

“If that’s the movie, I’m outta here,” Mason said. “I am not here for a drag queen eating poop.”

“I think tonight’s selection is a double feature of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 and The Lost Boys,” A voice behind them spoke up. Liam and Mason turned around to a guy behind them. He stood a little taller than Liam, with his brown hair gelled in a bed head style. He was bout two days past needing to shave, and looked all the more cute for it. Liam was instantly in love.

“Are you gonna open the door or not?” the guy asked.

“Uh sure,” Liam said, turning back to the door and twisting the knob. As soon as the door opened, he saw a girl sitting at a desk with a cash box in front of her. “Did you guys buy tickets in advance?” she asked.

“Tickets?” Liam asked back, confused.

“It’s 5 dollars each,” She responded. Mason pulled a 10 out of his wallet and handed it to the girl. “Thank you.”

Liam looked back and saw the hot guy hold up a ticket. “Always buy mine a week in advance, Kira,” he said with a smile.

He then walked up to Mason and Liam. “What do you say I help you two find good seats?” he chirped. “I’m Theo, by the way.”

 Liam held out his hand. “I’m Liam. And this is Mason,” he introduced himself and Mason. “So, this is our first time here. You mind showing us the ropes?”

“I’d be glad to,” Theo smiled.

Mason, recognizing the looks in both boys’ eyes patted Liam on the shoulder. “Actually, I think I’m gonna go find Corey,” he said.

“Corey Bryant?” Theo asked.

Mason nodded. “Yeah. He’s the one who invited us here.”

Theo looked around the room and stopped when he saw the opposite corner. “He’s over there by the pizza,” he said.

“There’s pizza?” Mason asked.

“Of course,” Theo responded. “That’s what you paid for, since we can’t legally charge to show the movies. The proceeds go to the food at the next movie night.”

“See you before   the movie starts,” Mason told Liam before walking off.

“You didn’t come here on your own, did you?” Theo asked.

“Not really,” Liam responded. “Mason has a thing for this Corey guy, and the one time he talked to him, he got the invitation to come here. So, what’s this place all about? Mason said  it was for single gay people?”

“I see it as more of a way to make friends,” Theo told him.  “See those guys in the corner? The one with the stripes tattooed on his arm with the curly haired blonde guy in the scarf?” He pointed toward the back of the room, where the two guys he’d described were setting up a movie projector.

“Yeah,” Liam said. “Who are they?”

“That’s Scott and his boyfriend Isaac. They’re the founders of the Big Gay Movie Club. Every month, we meet and watch two films that have a following in the LGBTQ community. We also rent out the Student Union theatre for a performance of Rocky Horror on Halloween.”

“That sounds pretty cool,” Liam said, looking  around the room. “Although, I’m not sure if this is the best month for me to come.”

“Any month is good,” Theo told him. “Why do you think this?”

“I don’t like horror movies,” Liam’s voice was soft. “I had a panic attack when a date made me watch The Conjuring with him.”

Theo just smiled. “That’s totally okay, man,” he said. “I’ll sit with you. And these movies aren’t even that scary.”

“They’re not?”

“I’m serious. Hell, The Lost Boys is practically a comedy. Just with vampires.”

From the back of the room, a loud voice called out “Five minutes, guys!”

“Come on,” Theo said with a wink. “I always get the best seats.”

He took Liam by the hand and led him through the seating area to find a seat with the best view of the screen.

Mason joined them right after, with his crush Corey right behind him. He handed Liam a plate with two slices on it, and two bottles of soda. “I noticed you guys didn’t get over there,” he said, looking at the new couple.

“Thanks, Mason,” Liam said, handing one of the cans to Theo.

“Liam, this is Corey,” he said, introducing his new friend. “Corey, this is my roommate Liam, and his new friend uh—“

“I already know Theo,” Corey said. “He never misses one of these things. Nice to meet you, Liam.”

Just then, a voice sounded from the front of the room. They looked up to see the guy Theo identified as Scott standing in front of the screen.

“Hey, guys,” Scott said. “I love seeing so many new faces here at the Big Gay Movie Club!”

The crowd cheered at the mention of their name.

“This is a special night for us,” he continued. “Tonight is the second anniversary of our little meetings. And for that, we are watching films of our co-founder, and my boyfriend Isaac’s favorite genre. Horror.”

Isaac walked up from the back and stood beside him. “Tonight’s movie picks were tough ones,” he said. “There are many horror films out there that cater to the LGBTQ audience. From the underrated slasher Hellbent, to the many films of David DeCoteau that only serve as vehicles to look at attractive boys in boxer shorts.”

“While those are good films, tonight, we decided to ask the question when does subtext become text?” Scott took over again. “Is it when you have your main character seem more interested in his admittedly cute best friend than the girl who obviously has heart eyes for him?”

“Is it when your villain spends half the movie eye-banging the hero while they eat Chinese food in a cave?” Isaac asked.

“Or is it when you just throw all subtlety out of the window, have a sadomasochistic gym coach practically kidnap his pretty boy student from a leather bar, and take him back to the school gym in the middle of the night?”

The crowd laughed at Scott’s last question. When the laughter died down, Scott sent Isaac back to the projector to start the movie.

“So, without further ado, we start our first feature. Be sure to take special note of the shirtless poster of Rob Lowe that is literally in a boy’s closet.”

With that, the lights went down, and the movie started.

Liam actually enjoyed The Lost Boys more than he thought he would. Theo was right, aside from a few creepy parts,the movie was mostly funny.  He probably laughed harder than anyone in the crowd during the final line in the movie where it was revealed the grandfather knew about the vampires all along.  And he kinda smiled when he noticed Theo reach for his hand during the scary scene where the dog chased the main character’s mom.

After the credits ended, the lights came briefly up so the movies could be switched. Scott stepped back in front of the crowd. “So, while we get the next movie set up, does anybody have anything to say about this film?”

A hand shot up a couple rows ahead of where Liam sat.

“Yes, Stiles?”

A young man in a flannel overshirt stood up. “Given the time period when this movie was made, about 1985 or so, was the whole vampire thing meant to be an allegory for the AIDS epidemic?”

“That is a very good catch,” Scott said. “Michael’s transformation began when he drank David’s blood. Now, as we all know, there’s no real-world cure, as opposed to when Max, the head vampire was killed, Michael, Star, and the kid were cured. Honestly, that probably wasn’t the intention, but that is a very interesting way of looking at it.”

“Blame my major in film study,” Stiles said with a small laugh, before sitting down.

After a few minutes of general discussion of the film, Scott noticed Isaac giving him a thumbs up.

“It appears to be time for the second movie,” he said. “And don’t worry if you’ve never seen the first Nightmare on Elm Street. The events in this one have less than nothing to do with it.”

He sat back down in his seat as the lights went down and the movie started.

Liam tried to not get nervous as he watched young Jesse’s dream of riding the bus to school take a turn for the worse as they wind up in the middle of the desert perched on a cliff overlooking Hell.

Then Freddy made his first appearance.

Liam had always been afraid of Freddy Kreuger, ever since he saw his mom watching one of the movies, and witnessed Freddy turn a girl into a cockroach and squish her in an oversized roach motel. And this dark incarnation of the character certainly didn’t help.

He gripped the sides of his seat and couldn’t stop breathing heavily. Yep, a panic attack was settling in from a cheesy 30 year old horror movie.

Theo noticed the behavior in the seat next to him and leaned over.

“Hey, man. Are you okay?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Liam answered in a whisper. “I think I need to get out of here.”

“You want to go?” Mason asked from his other side.

“I think so. But you stay here. Don’t let me ruin your night.”

Liam then got up and made his way to the door. He left the room. As soon as he navigated the hallway, he found himself outside. He quickly ran to the nearest bench and sat down in the cool night air.

“You bolted out of there like a bat out of hell,” he heard a voice say behind him.  He looked up to see Theo standing in front of him. “You mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead,” Liam answered. “Told you I don’t like horror movies.”

“That’s perfectly okay,” Theo re-assured him, sitting down. “Don’t let that stop you from coming back to the club.”

“I’ll try,” Liam whispered, his breathing finally returning to normal. “I actually was having fun during the first half of the meeting.”

“I was too,” Theo said. “The most fun I’ve had there was watching your reactions to the movie.”

“You were watching me?”

“I don’t know what it is,” Theo explained. “I was just kinda drawn to you.”

Liam thought about this for a minute. “I have an idea,” he said. He then got up. “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Liam smiled. Then he started walking.

“You know, for someone who hates horror movies, you certainly can make a guy feel like he’s in one.”

The pair walked a few blocks and reached a dorm building. “You’re bringing me back to your dorm?” Theo asked.

“Yeah. Why not?”  Liam asked back, using his key to access the building. “I have an idea to continue our movie night.”

“And you’re not worried at all about me being some kind of psycho killer who preys on sophomores who run out on club meetings?”

Liam stopped and thought for a minute. “Are you some kind of psycho killer who preys on sophomores who run out on club meetings?”

Theo laughed. He definitely liked this guy. “Lead the way, Liam.”

Inside Liam and Mason’s dorm room, Liam sat down on his bed, and snatched the TV remote off of the end table beside him.

“You can pull that computer chair up if you want. It’s really comfy,” Liam said, pressing buttons on the remote until he got to the main screen on his Roku. Theo pulled the chair around and sat where he could see the TV.

“What are you thinking of watching?” Theo asked.

“Up to you, actually,” Liam replied. “I have Netflix and Amazon. Mason lets me use his Hulu, and there’s a fuckload of free movies on these other channels. They’re uncensored, but they have commercials.”

“Go to Netflix,” Theo said. “I know you don’t want horror, but there are some great comedies there.”

Liam clicked on the Netflix button and pulled up the first romcom that struck his fancy. As he and Theo watched the movie, Liam couldn’t help but watch Theo be really into it.

Near the end of the movie, the door opened, and Mason entered the room. “I was wondering where you disappeared to, Li,” he said, sitting down on his bed.

“Hey, Mason,” Liam said, pausing the movie. “I thought you’d be off with Corey.”

“He was tired,” Mason replied. “We’re gonna meet for lunch tomorrow.”

“That’s cool, man.”

Theo looked at the digital clock beside the TV. “Shit, is that the time?” he asked. “I should get on to my room, too.”

“But the movie’s not over,” Liam half whined.

“I’ve seen it before,” Theo smiled, as he got up. “Do you think I could see you tomorrow?” he asked.  “I really had fun tonight.”

Liam pretended to think about it. “I had fun too,” he said. “Sure. I have a 10am class, but I’m free after noon.”

 “Noon it is.” Theo then walked to the door. “Mason, it was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Theo,” Mason replied.

“Liam, see you tomorrow.” And with that, he was out the door.

“Seems like I’m not the only one who made a love connection,” Mason teased.

“It’s a little too soon for that,” Liam defended. “We’re probably gonna meet for lunch or something. Like you and Corey.”

“You didn’t see the heart eyes he was giving you as he left,” Mason joked. “And I know you feel the same about him.”

This sentence hit Liam like a truck. He’d only known Theo an evening but yeah, he definitely felt the sparks that had been between them.

He turned around and opened the window. Looking around, he saw Theo on the sidewalk. “Theo, wait!” he yelled. Theo stopped and looked up. The four or five people who were on the sidewalk also looked up.

“I’ll be right down,” he said.

He then ran downstairs and out the door, where Theo was waiting.

“What’s up, Liam?” he asked.

Without hesitation, Liam leaned forward and kissed Theo. When Liam broke the kiss, Theo smiled. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you,” he said.

“Really?” Liam asked. “Cause I never do anything that impulsive. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Hey, Theo said. “I liked it. A lot. In fact, I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Really?” Liam asked.

“Really,” Theo assured. “Just can we have a real date first?”

“Of course! Name the time and place.”

Theo pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the other boy. “Just put your number in there. I’ll call you tomorrow after your class.”

Liam did as he was told, and handed the phone back to Theo. “It was great meeting you,” he said.

“It was great to meet you too, Liam,” Theo replied. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He turned to walk away.

“Goodnight,” Liam softly said.

As he turned to walk back to his building, the people around on the sidewalk started to clap. Liam blushed as he walked back in the building for the night.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys liked it. If this fic receives enough attention, I may write a prequel about how Scott and Isaac formed the club, along with how Theo joined. 
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are always wanted. Thanks for reading.


End file.
